The War to end all Wars
by the501stclonetroops
Summary: Something I thought of while watching a video on Youtube, more explanation in the A/N.
1. Chapter 1

_**hey there everyone! Welcome back to yet another fanfiction, and today, this one is all about Halo Wars, but differently. I was watching all the cutscenes like a nerd and a no life, and when it got closer to the end of the video, it came to the part of the story where the Spirit of Fire is in the Forerunner world. Now at the end of the video it shows how they destroyed the shield world and escape. Now, after I had watched the video, it came to me, what if while they were drifting in space, they came across yet another shield world, but out in the middle of nowhere, not close to any star system, but is a chance for the to restart and maybe try to get back to the UNSC but with a lot more powerful ships? Then I played Halo 3 and figured that they should get to the Ark before the Covenant and the UNSC do and they are ready for a fight. This will be my second attempt, because unfortunately my computer decided to say 'go f yourself' and didn't save a word from earlier. So I'll get as close as possible with how it was first written.**_

"Captain, wake up, something has happened. Something I couldn't predict." As he exited his cryotube, he looked around to see other crew members waking up as well. Captain Cutter, of the UNSC Spirit of Fire was back in the fight.

He continued his way down the halls, seeing Marines and Naval crew alike, along with the occasional Army soldier walking to their designated areas. When he reached the end of the hall, he gave a quick salute to an officer, put his cap on, and walked into the room. Inside, he saw Professor Anders along with Serina. What his main attention was on, was the giant Forerunner Installation that was in the middle of nowhere.

"I'll need to get down there as soon as possible." Anders had said as she was walking back and forth getting equipment and other odds and ends ready.

"Good morning to you too Professor." Cutter had said as he continued his way to the window to get a better look. Professor Anders stopped for a second, recomposed herself, and stood at attention.

"Sorry sir. It's nice to see you again." As she was saying this, Cutter was walking towards the window, and looked out to see a giant Forerunner made structure. The structure reached out farther anything they had ever seen. The structure had its own type of environment, similar to Earth's. The structure had deserts, jungles, grasslands, swamps, everything you find on Earth, was found on this structure.

"Do you know where we are Professor?" Cutter had asked, not looking away from the window. When he turned around, Anders was starting to gather some more of her thoughts. She shook her head, and moved back to the holotable.

"I'm not sure sir. I've had Serina study the surface of the structure for the last few minutes, I've just been waiting till you arrived to hear any of the news she's found. Go ahead Serina." Anders had said. At that moment, Serina popped up on the holotable.

"Of course. From what the ships systems can scan, the structure is of course Forerunner made, but shows no signs of Covenant or UNSC presence. The planet has an atmosphere similar to Earth's, along with a natural gravitational pull due in large to its size. From what I can gather, the structure is called 'The Ark'. The Ark has plenty of natural resources, much so that we can be self sufficient if we needed to. Precious metals are also available for excavation, all we need to do is find a suitable landing zone." Serina said in her calm voice, but with an undertone of excitement and mischief.

"Before we start sending troops I would like to know, how long have we been adrift?" Cutter had said. He wanted to know if Serena was going to be heading into rampancy anytime soon.

"Sir, it has been 21 years since we lost our SlipSpace drive and have been drifting aimlessly, until about 30 minutes ago when we were pulled into SlipSpace and we ended up here." Serena pointed out. The most surprising thing however is the fact that it has been 21 years, and the fact that Serena is still here.

"Serena, forgive me for saying this, but you should have been terminated as soon as you entered your stages of rampancy." Cutter had said. Serina could only smile at that.

"Well, had it not been for Professor Anders and her quick thinking I would have. Anders came up with the idea of extending my memory unit by Having my original memories be dumped into a memory back, freeing up space, and while that was going on, Anders tinkered some more, and expanded my original memory unit, making so that I have the more important memories in mind, while having plenty of room to create new ones. With all these in order, I have up to a total of almost 50 years worth of time before we have to dumped my memories again." While it didn't seem possible, here she was, still working for the UNSC at full capacity.

"As long as it works, I won't stop it. Now, what are we going to do with this problem right now?" He gestured to the planet sized Forerunner object in space.

"Well, I would think that we would need to send down some troops as to secure a staging area for us to land. I do believe that since this used to be a colony ship, that it has atmosphere capabilities. So we can fly in atmosphere and located a suitable staging area, and start to send down supplies. From there, we can start to explore the world, and see if we can use any of this technology to our advantage. Maybe get a leg up on the Covenant." Serina had told them.

"Alright, I'll send out the green light. You get Sergeant Forge and Bravo Platoon to be ready in the Pelicans by the time we are in atmosphere. I'll head back to the bridge, and Serina, start to locate a good landing zone." With that, Captain Cutter left to do what he said he would.

***Time Skip 30 Minutes***

"Sergeant Forge, give me a sitrep over." Cutter had said over the radio. Forge had landed on the surface about 20 minutes ago. Forge had landed in an open area an to find a good landing site for the Spirit of Fire and to build an F.O.B. or Forward Operating Base. Right now, Forge was talking through a live feed from his Warthog.

"Sir, we have been scouting out the surrounding area, and we've found some good spots for the F.O.B but nothing for the Spirit of Fire. I've had some of the Marines star to set up the flairs as to guide the D20 Herons to start setting up the base. The rest of the marines are with me looking for a good landing zone for the Spirit of Fire. Over out." With that, the signal was cut off, and Forge went on his way.

"Keep your eyes open, we need to find a good landing area, as we talked about before." Forge said over the radio to the rest of the Marines in the Warthogs that was following him. Just then, the radio came to life.

"Sir, this is recon team Foxtrot, we've located a landing zone for the Spirit of Fire. About 20 kilometers to your west. It's open fields for miles and miles. Plenty of space for the ship to land, and to set up another F.O.B. sir." Forge turned to the other marines nodded his head, and started to turn to the left, the others following his lead. After about 15 to 20 minutes, they arrived at the zone where the recon team had reported, and sure enough, a large field.

"Forge to Spirit of Fire, we've located a landing zone, sending coordinates now." After they sent out the message, the Spirit of Fire came into view within seconds, then after a minute, the Spirit of Fire started to hover above the landing zone, extended its landing gears, and finally set down.

After the ship powered down, the ships main ramps opened and extended down to the ground, and with it, UNSC Army and Marines alike were running down the ramp as to secure the area. Once they went passed, a dozen or so HRUNTING Mark III Cyclops's and 3 HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis came down the ramp. Their jobs more than likely were to start making repairs to the ship and to start building up the F.O.B.

After they passed, Captain Cutter was walking down the ship, with Professor Anders next to him. Once they made it onto solid ground, Sergeant Forge walked up to them and saluted to Cutter. Cutter just gave a wave of his hand.

"At ease son. Can you tell me what you found so far while you were down here?" Cutter said and he started to walk towards the nearest Warthog that was the M831 variant, or Troop Hog.

"Sir, as we were looking for a suitable landing zone, we passed dozens of Forerunner structures and one in particular that looked to be some sort of factory maybe. I don't know, since we just took a quick glance, and moved on." As Forge was saying this, he hopped into the driver's seat, as Cutter sat in the passenger seat, and Anders sat in the back with 4 other Marines. The drive to the structure was uneventful, save for the few dozen jumps over terrain. Cutter didn't seem to mind at all, and the Marines always gave a shout of excitement, but Anders was starting to get sick, but powered through it all. After 20 minutes, the Warthog pulled up to the structure, the team disembarked, and made their way into the structure.

 _ **And with that, I'm going to call it quits. Thanks to all of you that decided to take the time and read this. Please leave a Review and tell me what I am doing well in, and what I need to get better at. That's all for now, other fanfics are currently in progress, and I just need the time to proof read them and then submit them.**_


	2. The Creation of a New Fleet

_**Just to let you all know, I have a new chapter up for my other**_ _ **story**_ _Divergent: An Unforeseen Event i **n case you want to go and check that out, latest chapter is over 3k words. On with the chapter...**_

The first ones through the forerunner Door into the structure was Sergeant Forge with his small personal detail of elite troops he calls Night Bloods. He came up with the name as when they fought and bled in battle, they didn't seem to bleeding red blood, mainly due to their battle armor. Once they were through, and secured the hallway, Captain Cutter followed in after with Professor Anders right behind him with her science equipment.

They continued into the structure, keeping an eye out for anything that would pose as a threat, and then, they heard a humming noise from around the corner. Forget and his Night Bloods formed a small defensive line in front of Cutter and Anders, weapons at the ready, waiting for the being to show itself. After a few moments, a floating ball of metal came around the corner and it actually seemed started to see them.

"Oh, well, I must say I was not expecting guests to be here on the Ark. Well, now that you are here, welcome home Reclaimers! I am one of many monitors found within the galaxy, but I am in charge of this building and the surrounding areas. My name is Chakas, well, it was when I was a human, so it will be easier for you to use it. Follow me and I will show you to the main room." and with that, the monitor now known as Chakas started to float away from them, continuing down the hall. After a moment's hesitation, the group began to follow the monitor, but kept a good 2 meters away from it. That's when Anders spoke up.

"Wait, you said that Chakas was your human name, what did you mean by that?" she asked, and everyone else found it strange as well.

"Well reclaimer, thousands of years ago, Humanity had transversed the stars, and we were on par with the Forerunners at one point in time. However, we were running away from a parasite known as the flood. Humanity along with the San'Shyuum waged war against the Forerunners, but we were also fighting the flood, and so we lost from having to fight on two fronts. What remained of the human race was held in captivity, and the Forerunners didn't believe in the flood till is was to late. They suffered loss after loss, and had to deal with the shame of killing off a race that didn't do anything to harm them. They preserved man through genetics, but decided that the Forerunners were best to die out and that Humans take up the Mantle of Responsibility. That's why you are here now, isn't it? You have come to claim what should have been yours a very long time ago correct?" but not a single person said a word.

Everyone was in sock at what they just heard. Not only were they told that they existed thousands of years ago, but that they had fought a war against the Forerunners and weren't utterly destroyed, but that they were fighting a war on 2 fronts, with one ally, and still held their own till the end. But they had to deal with this new revelation later, as they had a mission to complete, and tell a certain monitor to address.

"Well, we don't know how we got here. Our ship had lost its capabilities of slip space and we were just drifting in space, while we were in cryosleep. Only a few hours ago did we actually wake up and find this structure. Humanity has been in a war that shows no end in site. Humanity has faced a war with a group of aliens, which includes the San'Shyuum along with many other aliens. They believe that the Forerunners were Gods and that humans are heretics for not believing so and are deemed unworthy to continue to exist. They have glassed thousands of planets, killed billions in the process, and show no mercy to anyone." and this seemed to shock the monitor, well as shocked as a floating ball of metal can be.

"Forerunners? Gods? I think not! Whoever thought of that idea was clear a mad being! The Forerunners were only creations of the one true God. While many think that the Precursors created the Forerunners, it was untrue. All living things were created by God, and he created the Precursors, but was unsatisfied with the outcome. So he created what we know as the mantle of responsibility, and began to create other beings to see which of his creations were worthy, but he left the judgment to the Precursors. Then when the Forerunners were told that they were unworthy, they rebelled, but were punished later. However, all beings at one point of another agreed that a God existed in the Universe. So the thought of Forerunners being Gods is blasphemous. Come, we will start to sort this out." and they again began to follow the monitor, but all were having thoughts within their mind racing millions of miles a second. The most common one was, God exists!

"Ah! Here we are, the dockyard of the Ark. This facility's specific purpose is to produce a large number of ships within a matter of months! I believe at Max speed we could create over 300 ships in 4 to 6 months. Granted is all depends on the length of the ship, and the amount of crew members it would need to keep it running. I believe that you have ship designs from your world?" The monitor had asked as it floated into a large open area.

While at a glance it did not seem as a dockyard, when you take a closer look, you see it in all of its' glory. The facility itself went into the Ark, making the outside seem as just another building for another purpose. Other Sentinels could be seen flying and round, almost as if waiting for a design to be given, and to start their work and build a mighty Armada capable of wiping out entire systems in days. The structure itself was cylinder in shape, like a can standing upright. There were hundreds of levels, each with its own workforce of Sentinels, and each one able to hold a few dozen ships in each level, almost as if it was a drydock mixed with a shipyard, the creation and housing of a fleet. The total amount of ships it seemed to be capable of holding looked to be around a thousand, give or take when you have to take into account the size office each ship.

"We do, we have our own designs, but with the men and women we have left on our ship, it's almost a skeleton crew. We can run our ship fine, but work has to be more distributed and even soldiers are to take part in helping. From our stand point, we don't have the capabilities to crew and entire fleet." Cutter told Chakas. Chakas just seemed to think for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"Oh my, that is a predicament. However, I do have a solution to the problem. The Forerunners, after the fired the halo rings, had sent out Dreadnaughts that were filled with DNA samples of the species that lived on that planet so that they could replenish their homeworlds. They also kept these samples on the ark, meaning, we can rewrite the programing, to not only have these new humans be more sophisticated than they would be before, but to also have the knowledge on operating the ships. Not only can we do this, but each human will be their own being, with their own memories, attachments, personalities. It would be almost as if they lived their entire lives like you have." and this Revelation scared the group.

To create an army with Forerunner technology seemed dangerous already, but to create an army capable of fighting the Covenant as any other UNSC soldier could, seemed unreal. Cutter thought on this for a long minute. On one hand they would be helping to not only crew and entirely new fleet with the power of the Forerunners, but on the other, these people will be strangers to them and to the other crew members, and will have to find their new home on the Ark. But, with a convincing enough story to program into the machines, it could work.

"How about this, we start up the process of the reproduction of the new humans, but in their memories, we put them as having lived on the Ark all their lives, and looking at their Human cousins from a safe distance. And when they saw that they needed help, they answered the call, and began to create a fleet for the UNSC. Then, they noticed that we had stopped the Covenant from using Forerunner ships, and opened up a Slipspace portal, bringing us here. That way the rest of the crew will believe this more than we creating more humans for our war machine, and they will accept them better." and this seemed the most logical route to go on, and everyone else seemed to be in agreement.

 _ **Okay so I know this is exactly VERY short chapter, and for that I am very sorry. I have been juggling all these ideas in my head, and while most would say that is bad, I enjoy it. Thinking of all these stories and trying to make these stories make sense, is a challenge, and I gladly accept them. If you have suggestions on how YOU want the story to progress, or if you are liking the way it's progressing let me know! Anyways, see you all in the next one.**_


End file.
